Fantasy Dreams
by E.S. Simeon
Summary: An accumulation of IchigoxNell One-shots, mostly fandom and fanon material. Expect some crazyness, randomness, and even some non-sense things... all to do with Ichigo and Nell!
1. The Unlikely Remedy

**A/N:** Originally just an one-shot dealing with a simple pairing, but now I've decided that it may as well be a collection of different one-shots instead. With that said, the one-shots can vary on their properties, I will state when and where it is appropriate. Since it is going to be a accumulation of one-shots, expect some randomness and maybe some non-sense... 

**A/N (2):** Normal text is story actions, "quotations" are dialogue, and _italics_ are thoughts, and **bolds** are telepathic and other messages (not used often), applies to all pieces.

**Disclaimer:** KT owns Bleach, I don't. If I did, the pairing I am going to write about would be cannon. This applies to each and every one-shot in this single story.

* * *

**Time-line:** This contains spoiler from end of chapter 289 to 292 and possibly beyond that as well. Since this is a try at the unknown, be aware that there will be a very high chance of OOCness. 

* * *

**The Unlikely Remedy**

Ichigo watched the raging battle from his location. It seemed to him that it was fighting an impossible battle when Noitora shown up. Yet, now he was sure that he would come out alive. Ichigo continued to watch the big battle between Nell and Noitora, seeing Nell's agility and strength in her true form was amazing in that Nell was actually an Espada at one point.

Noitora struggled to keep himself on his feet as Nell would fly around him and maybe give a sword cut every turn.

"Argh! You think you're so tough uh?" Noitora mocked.

Nell jumped right in front of Noitora's face, delivering a hard kick in his face, sending him back and barely standing up. Noitora then thought up a plan, and stuck out his tough, forming a glowing red energy sphere at the tip of his tough and letting it grow bigger.

Ichigo looked and recognized the shape and colour of the attack after taking many hits by it so many times. He called out to Nell, knowing that the impact would send not only him, but also Inoue flying everywhere.

"Nell! It's a cero!" Ichigo called, hoping that Nell is aware.

Nell's expression remained unchanged despite having to deal with a Cero. Instead, she waited for the attack to come. At once, Noitora's cero sphere exploded and a large beam flew towards Nell. Waiting for the right time, Nell lifted her hand and when the cero came near her, she forced it downward and then opened her mouth and swallowed the Cero. Immediately after "eating" the cero, she launched it out again, in a more destructive force and higher velocity. The powered beam came in direct contact with Noitora and an explosion went up.

Ichigo and Inoue watched the explosion in awe, never imagined Nell's true powers to be that power. Tesla releases Inoue and runs toward his Espada master, showing his concern. Inoue walked to Ichigo, wanting to recover his injuries, but she stopped when she saw Nell holding Ichigo in her arms again. An unknown wave of feelings washed over Inoue as she sees the two, but she was unsure what the feeling was.

"Nell..." Ichigo said, amazed by the arrancar who he thought was a mere toddler.

"It's OK now, Ichigo..." Nell replied, holding Ichigo closer to herself and closing his eyes to rest him. _Thank you so much, Ichigo..._ she thought, looking at Ichigo's resting face that contained a heart-warming feeling.

Inoue continued to watch from afar, a surge of jealousy emotions now overran her, she did not know why, but it troubled her since Nell began to show her care for Ichigo. Although drowned in the turmoil of her emotions, Inoue yelled out when Noitora flew out from the residing smoke and flew above Nell and Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelled, as Noitora had a charged Cero that was ready to blast both Ichigo and Nell.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and noticed the cero that was about to blast at them. Nell did not noticed off and could not react in time, as the Cero blast shot towards them from above. Ichigo used his remaining strength, took his Zanpaktou, and stood up. As the cero approached, Tensa Zangetsu collided with the cero, and Ichigo released his Getsuga Tenshou to disperse it. However, Ichigo's strength was in a poor condition and could not repel the cero as it exploded. It went all dark for Ichigo as he fell backwards, knowing that he failed to protect his friends once again. _Nell..._ he thought, before losing consciousness.

Slowly, Ichigo awoke later on to find himself in a darker place, with not too much light as he reasoned that he was alive, and in Las Noches. Sitting up to understand his location better, felt a force push him back again. Only it was by the force of a hug.

"Ichigo!" Nell shouted as she leapt upon Ichigo.

"Uuuuuugh... Nell, you're crushing me..." Ichigo said in reply, still suffering from some wounds.

Nell released Ichigo, and smiled at him happy to see him alive.

"So where are we? And how did we get here?" Ichigo asked, still looking around to find some rubble and much darkness.

Nell and Ichigo sat cross-legged on the floor, Nell explaining their location.

"When Noitora blasted us, you resisted and caused the ground to break, so we fell down here. During that time, I healed your injuries, and now you're finally awake!" Nell said, still happy to see Ichigo.

"Oh, I see... wait! You healed me? How?" Ichigo asked, hoping it was not the same method of "healing" when Nell was in her toddler form.

Nell smiled, hiding her inner motive and spoke to Ichigo. "I did this," She said, lifting her hand and covering Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo tried to speak, but was silenced as he felt a force push against his own lips and sealed his speech. Ichigo could not describe the next few moments, but in a way, he enjoyed the feeling. When the hold was broken, Ichigo flew backwards.

"Ahhhh, Nell did you really..." He trailed off, still at lost of speech at what Nell did.

Nell's cheeks were red, but she continued to smile like before. "No, I am just kidding!" Nell replied. Afterwards, she was up stepped away from where Ichigo was.

"Nell... where are you going?" Ichigo asked, even though he was still shocked from the feeling from earlier.

"I know a way out of this place... I just had to wait for you to heal... we should go back up soon, we have been here for a few days now" Nell replied, putting motivation in Ichigo.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his Shikai-Zangetsu, holding it on his back again he joined Nell as they walked to their exit into Las Noches again to rescue their friends. Who knows what might have happened during the last few days? It did not matter, Ichigo was going to protect his friends, and he has the perfect companion to help him complete this goal.

_I'd better keep Nell away from dad I want to live in peace... _Ichigo thought, climbing up back to Las Noches.

_Maybe I could go back with Ichigo and his friends... _Nell thought, as she helped Ichigo up back into Las Noches.

* * *

There you go, I am going to end it off just right there and let your imaginations go off. This is my shot at the IchigoxNell pairing, so if anybody decides to review, please refrain from flames on the pairing. Instead, flame away if you see something wrong with the way the story was executed. As a final note, this One-Shot is dedicated to my friends in the IchiNell FC at BE forums. Hope everybody who read this and/or liked enjoyed it.


	2. Unwanted Future

**Time-Line:** Sometime later, when let us say Nell along with her 'brothers' have returned to Karakura town with Ichigo.

* * *

**Unwanted Future**

A few weeks ago, Ichigo and his friends left early from Hueco Mundo due to al the difficulties. Although there was no victory, the enemy is now weakened enough to delay the predicted war later. Of course, when Ichigo and his friends came back, they brought back some new allies, Nell and her two 'brothers'

Perhaps the lack of space in Karakura town would be a little too squished in the pre-war time, but luckily, some people had room for their new guests.

However, for whatever reason, Urahara decides only to take in Nell's brothers.

"So what about Nell?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh? Well, she can live with you for the time being..." Urahara suggested behind his fan, grinning at that.

"What? Is this one of your crazy ideas?" Ichigo yelled at the shopkeeper, not really liking the idea.

"Not really, you've kept Rukia in your room before, so what's the big deal?" Urahara joked, while seeing the ever-so-excited Nell in her grown up form drag Ichigo out of the store.

"I'll get you for this!" Ichigo shouted as the two slowly went out of sight while Nell's 'brothers' watched with a certain amount of amusement.

Before actually arriving back home, Ichigo told Nell to jump up to the window of his house and wait there. Quickly avoiding Isshin's surprise attacks, Ichigo gave a quick excuse to everyone in his household, and then ran up to his room. Making sure that the door to his room is locked, Ichigo goes over to the window to open it.

Upon opening the window, Nell jumps forward into Ichigo, knocking him over and creating a great shaking throughout the Kurosaki household.

"Ugh! Don't do that!" Ichigo warned, getting up from the crushing fall while Nell smiles and laughs inside the room.

"Hey, why do I have to get in from the window anyway?" Nell asked.

"Because... if anyone in my family sees you, they will go crazy at me bringing you home. They're a weird bunch go figure!" Ichigo explained, as he lay down on his bed to relax for a bit.

The following days and week did not go so well for Ichigo and his room. If there is anything, more dangerous to him is that Nell constantly sneaks into Ichigo's bed, exactly where he is sleeping even when he has told her not to do that. Of course, during that time of the night, Ichigo would awake with a yelling and when his family members came into the room, Ichigo would use the 'nightmare' excuse.

On this one particular night, while Ichigo is asleep and warned Nell not to sneak into the bed, Nell reflects upon what has happened in the last month or so.

_Ah, certainly this is the world of the humans... they're not so bad... and Ichigo is just wonderful as he is..._ Nell thought, smiling as she looked at Ichigo's resting form. _I have to say, to that extent he's... cute..._

Nell slowly closed in onto the form of the sleeping Ichigo, and quietly, without making much noise, she placed her lips on the boy's cheek. Just a tap. After releasing, the door slowly opened, and Nell found herself unable to get out of the situation without detection.

To her surprise, a shinigami appeared. Shinigami Isshin.

"So... looks like you're the force I've been sensing the past week huh..." Isshin started.

"Y-yeah... I just..." Nell responded, not knowing what to say.

"Hmm, it looks like there is hope for Ichigo after all! Bringing a woman like you home! I think you two make a perfect couple!" Isshin said, revealing his smile.

Nell was surprised at the first response of the face, but then spoke up.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Sure! A daughter-in-law, I think that's perfect!" Isshin cheered.

"All right!" Nell cheered as well, approving of the idea.

The two danced around Ichigo's room, having already made plans for the future involving Ichigo.

"So you want me in the family with my Ichigo?" Nell asked.

"Ah, yes! I suppose it'll great! I no longer have to worry about Ichigo you see, I think I can already call you my daughter! Haha!" Isshin laughed, and Nell followed and danced.

However, as the two were celebrating the planned actions, their cacophony awoke Ichigo, and after hearing them discuss the marriage plan, childbearing ideas and other ideals, Ichigo began to tense up. As Isshin and Nell laughed at their own ideals, they noticed a great increase in spiritual pressure, and they looked over to the bed where Ichigo is suppose to be resting. The human body was indeed resting, but there was another figure in the room now: Shinigami Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." Nell said, almost forming hearts with her eyes.

"Yo Ichigo, guess what we have planned!" Isshin said happily.

Ichigo did not respond, but took out Zangetsu and pointed it outwards, and then he responded to the ideas by Nell and Isshin.

"Bankai!"

* * *


	3. Night of Restoration

**A/N:** Another One-Shot is done and out! First things first though, I must apologise to everybody who actually reads and was waiting patiently for the next segment to come out as I had no idea people were actually reading this, haha.

**Spoilers:** The 'Ichigo battles' up to chapter 313. By then it will all be clear of spoilers from where this piece picks up.

* * *

**Time-line:** Post Arrancar arc, with Ichigo and co. knowing about arrancars but not exactly following the cannon story line since it does not have much on this pairing currently.

* * *

**Night of Restoration**

After the hard-fought battle with the arrancar, Ichigo has failed to save Orihime, and was force to retreat when Stark the Espada showed up after Ichigo and Nell is defeated at the hands of Nnoitora, asking for a simple deal: Either Orihime and all his friends gets destroyed or hand over Inoue. The decision was tough, but Ichigo did not even get a voice in it as Inoue gave herself up, telling Ichigo thank you for the effort, while wishing Ichigo's well-being despite Ichigo yelling out. Being the dealer, Stark kept his promise and let Ichigo along with Chado, Uryuu, Renji and Rukia free.

Though retreating to save their own lives was not a bad situation, Ichigo fell into serious regret in not being strong enough to save his friends once again, as soon after being released from Hueco Mundo, Soul Society came after Rukia and Renji for leaving without permission. At least Ichigo knows that Inoue is safe... for now.

The next week or so Ichigo has yet to show up to school, or really talk to anyone that knows him. It was almost as another episode of losing his own mother again, locked up and solemn in his own world.

At nighttime, things were a bit different. In order to assuage the pain a little as well as having a sense of redemption, Ichigo lurks during the night, searching and destroying any hollows that might be caught up in some tragic situation and hoping for the best of all situations. However, none of the acts could satisfy his helplessness during the time at Hueco Mundo.

Jumping on from one roof to another roof, Ichigo spots another nearby hollow. This hollow resembles a snake, very similar to Orihime's brother in hollow form. Without much thought, Ichigo kick-jumps off the roof to strike down the Hollow.

"Geez, everything's a pain these days..." Ichigo said to no one, but said just to keep silence from completely over taking him.

Maybe I really should not act this way... Even Zangetsu old man said so himself, this will only cause problems later on... yet, there has to be a way to get stronger... Ichigo thought as he remembered how Tesla easily beat him up while not even landing a single good attack on Nnoitra.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled, looking at his Zanpaktou, hoping that his mood will not cause it to break again.

As Ichigo is deep in thought, an explosion type sound from the far distance catches his attention, rushing to that location; he sees a clear field, void of any life. However, there could be some hollows around. Carefully scanning the area, Ichigo could faintly sense some reiatsu, a large type that is numerous and unfamiliar, and one smaller force that is familiar.

_What is this...?_ Ichigo thought as he looked around the field once more, when suddenly a flash went by as Ichigo barely sees the flash, and three hollows landing nearby where the flash was it was three arrancars.

"Hey, where did that traitor run off to?" Said one of them, with a half mask on the left side of his face that is bent, as well as a Zanpaktou in hand.

"Don't worry, a traitor she may be, but we've got the same reiatsu..." Said another arrancar that is slimmer and has a female voice as well as two tiny daggers in hand, representing her Zanpaktou.

"Ha! If both of you would stop worrying about the traitor for a second, you'll notice that there is presence of a Shinigami around!" Cried out the third arrancar, an elderly male voice without a Zanpaktou.

Damn! Ichigo thought, he has stayed at his position for too long and now he is going to be discovered.

"Over there!" Said the elderly voice, point and firing a beam from his fingertip, blowing up Ichigo's hiding place.

Ichigo managed to jump out of the way, but right into the field where the three hollows could see him.

"See! He's right here! This will be perfect to bring back instead of that other traitor," Said the old voice.

"Hmm, careful now, he seems familiar..." Warned the female voice.

"Nonsense! Let me at him!" the old voice said, slamming a fist down at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocks the fist with his Zanpaktou and declares "Bankai!" In the midst of the confusion, Ichigo cuts right through the arrancar without a Zanpaktou. Strange, I haven't used Tensa Zangetsu in a long time, this feels strange somehow... Then again, I haven't faced arrancars in about a week or so... Ichigo thought as he faced the other two opponents.

"I told you old fool!" yelled the female arrancar.

"No wonder, I recognise that form and shape. It's the Shinigami that defeated Grimmjow!" Observed the other arrancar.

"What!? Shit! Then we'll have to go all out on this one, we'll worry about Nell later..." Replied the female arrancar.

However, a certain key word has awakened Ichigo's mind. "Nell!? What's all this about?" Ichigo demanded.

"Oh, look at that fool, it's none of your business, we shall defeat you and take Nell back to our torture chambers!" Yelled out the voice of the first arrancar, swinging down his Zanpaktou from above and clashing swords with Ichigo.

"Not if I am here!" Ichigo replied, with about half his spirit and strength returning to him.

"Really, how long can you take this then?" Mocked the female voice as she strike from behind.

Far away, Nell takes a respite from all the constant running, but as the battle with Ichigo raged on, she could sense the reiatsu level rising. _I__chigo!? It's really him?_ Nell thought, even though she is tired from running and going through the various interrogations in Hueco Mundo, she slowly heads back to the source of the battle.

Although Ichigo is more alive than before, holding off two arrancars, seem a bit much as his spirit is still in turbulence. _What a pain... I am guessing Nell and her friends are going through the worst for helping us at Hueco Mundo... Well, if Nell really is here, then I will not let them through! _Ichigo thought as he jumped back into battle. However, it was futile as each time one arrancar attacked and Ichigo blocks the attack, the other one would attack from behind.

This is hopeless! Still, I won't lose! Ichigo thought to himself as he sees something else to prepare for Two Ceros from the near distance. Damn!

Just as the cero came in, they slowly stopped and slowed down into a vacuum. Ichigo looked ahead to see exactly who it actually was.

"Nell...' Ichigo muttered, as Nell absorbed to the two ceros and shot them back at the two arrancars, then turning around to face Ichigo, smiling.

"You're here Ichigo..." Nell said.

"Yeah, Guess Aizen didn't let you or your friends off easy after that huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Right, so I escaped here in hopes to live, but at least you're here..." Nell trailed off when the two arrancar got up again.

"Look, Nell is there with that Shinigami!" Yelled the first arrancar.

"Right behind you!" Called out the female arrancar as they jumped towards Nell and Ichigo with their weapons ready to kill the two instead of their original capturing plan.

"Not good, I am almost out of power from all that running away..." Nell explained.

"Don't worry about it, let me handle this!" Ichigo said, rushing forward with one palm over his face.

A dark black and red mist covered Ichigo, and a familiar hollow mask formed on his, as Ichigo blocked both attacks. Enough is enough! I won't stand by and let people protect me any longer! Ichigo thought as he faced off with the two arrancar, who is now surprised by Ichigo's power.

"W-what is that!?" Yelled the female.

"Getsuga... Tenshou!" Ichigo fired, as the blade cut through both arrancars, peace seems to be restored, as well as Ichigo's confidence.

Turning around, Ichigo saw Nell on the floor, and that caused worries again. "Nell!" Ichigo said, picking up the arrancar, it would look like she collapsed due to exhaustion.

There was not much to be said that night as Ichigo sneaked Nell into the safety of his own room into the closet where Rukia previously stayed. The following morning, Ichigo told Nell to be quiet until nighttime when everybody would be asleep and safe to come out.

At night, Ichigo finally opened the closet, but only to have Nell launch for him afterwards.

"Arrgh!" Ichigo yelled, even though he tried not to.

"Ichigo!" Nell squealed, tugging on Ichigo.

"Hey hey, Nell...?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Nell replied.

"I know this is a bit earlier, but... can we go back sometime?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm, why would you want that?" Nell questioned.

Ichigo turns to face his window to think about the situation. "I've been wandering for since that defeat way back... and I've done nothing much, but this time... I want to make sure that I really do save everybody this time..." Ichigo explained.

Nell flew up on Ichigo towards the back, almost knocking him over. "Of course, we can beat the enemy then..." Nell said, "But first, as a good luck..." Nell turned her head and placed her lips on Ichigo, which caused an explosive reaction that one would never expect.

* * *

There it is, I just hope that Ichigo wasn't over depressed in this one because of his failures, but it just looked like a possibility in that situation.


	4. New Home for Nell

**A/N:** Well, here's another one... and if there is any question regarding a multi-chaptered fic on Ichigo and Nell... well, the current material is not enough and it would be really hard to pull off. However, if I do get to actually write one, I will post it here.

**Spoiler:** Up to chapter 313, just for safety.

* * *

**Time-line:** Just right after Ichigo knew of Nell's true form as well as escaping Hueco Mundo, goes kind of AU from there on.

* * *

**New Home for Nell**

Ichigo finally got the chance he wanted to rest up from all the action over the last few days after escaping from Hueco Mundo. Sure, it was a tough battle, but that does not stop any of Ichigo's friends from standing strong until the end against their enemies in order to rescue Inoue. Still, it was a battle that pushed everyone to their limits and now they were getting much deserved rest.

Of course, the most distinctive thing that Ichigo remembered during his time in Hueco Mundo happens to be help from arrancars themselves. It was a funny situation, when Ichigo first started out as a substitute, Soul Society considered it and that got him into a lot of trouble including breaking into Soul Society. On the way though, Ichigo managed to turn a few enemies into friends and eventually settle his business there. Hueco Mundo was no different.

This time with the trip to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo made friends with Nell and two of her companions. It was the same thing as before, the arrancars thought of them as enemies like Shinigamis at first, but then as Ichigo ventured on deeper into Lac Noches, the arrancars seem to befriend them automatically. It was strange, whether it was Ichigo's charisma or his determination. It did not matter; Ichigo just seems to attract everyone and everything from a mile radius into his circle of friends.

Nell was no exception, the small arrancar that followed Ichigo happen to save him on a number of occasions and even provide support sometimes. It did not matter what the type of soul they were as they were all friends. Except that for Nell, she has other plans for Ichigo and the word 'friend'.

Ichigo lay down on his bed at nighttime, the serene pace refreshing his soul of the hard fought battles from before seem to revitalise him. Everything was calm, and everyone was sure to be all right, as long as there would be rest. Although that may change...

"Ichigo..." Called a small voice.

The calling caught Ichigo's attention, but not really putting the substitute Shinigami into alert at all, he figured he is just imagining things.

"Ichigoooo..." Called the voice again, this time a little more persistent.

Again, Ichigo looked around and dismissed the idea that there would be a voice calling him at this time of day, for it was night and everybody is most likely asleep by now in his household, even his annoying old man.

"Ichigo!" Called the voice once more and a little thumps on Ichigo's closet doors.

This time, Ichigo looked around his room, traced the source of the noise to come from the closet door, and got up from his bed to examine the strange occurrence.

"Rukia...?" Ichigo asked, hoping that it might not be Rukia again, as every time that Shinigami appears, it is always trouble for him. Ichigo also wondered that if this was Rukia, and if so, why she had not burst open the door likes usual, unless it was stuck that is. This is exactly the reason why Ichigo is checking to make sure there is not anything funny happening behind the closet door.

As Ichigo opened the door, an object came out flying straight towards his stomach, and the impact made Ichigo fly backwards in pain.

"Itsygo!!" Squealed the voice of a kid.

"Arrrghh! Nell! What are you doing here!?" Ichigo protested as he slowly, painfully recovered from the fall, and taking a hold of Nell.

"Itsygo! Nell is living here with you now!" Cheered the small arrancar from Hueco Mundo, except now instead of a saggy green cloth with a fragmented mask, Nell was well dressed in white without her mask.

"What are you talking about!? I thought you stayed in Hueco Mundo?" Asked Ichigo, still not sure why Nell is in Karakura town let alone his room.

"Itsygo, shortly after you left some weird guy in mostly green and appeared and offered me a chance to this place. See? I am in thiiiiiiiiis Gigai! So I live with Itsygo now!" Nell cheered again.

_Weird guy, in mostly green, Gigai..._ Ichigo wondered at these words... somehow they had a connexion. Indeed a single face with a smile along with fan waving immediately reminded Ichigo. _Urahara!? What is that bastard thinking!?_

"Itsygo... there is also this note from that guy..." Nell said, handing a note to Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed the note immediately and on it, he read:

**Kurosaki Ichigo,**

**I am sorry for this all of a sudden, but it would seem like that there are three arrancars**

**who are in danger because of their actions in helping you in Hueco Mundo. Anyway, since**

**they need a place to stay and I cannot take care of all three, I've sent you this**

**hyperactive one, seeing as how her personality fits so well with your character.**

**Anyway, contact me later if you have any concerns.**

Moreover, on the end of the message is a face of Urahara waving his fan, which put Ichigo in a much-irritated mood. Not like that taking care of Nell would be any problem, but Urahara's letter almost made it as if the shopkeeper was hinting at something.

"Ugh, that arsehole..." Ichigo muttered before crunching the note and throwing it across the room and falling back to his bed for comfort, but as if Ichigo would find any now.

"Itsygo what's wrong?" Nell asked.

"Nothing's wrong, just that I need to talk to that Urahara tomorrow... anyway, it's late Nell, get some sleep..." Ichigo commanded and immediately falling asleep himself.

Morning soon came around the corner, but this morning Ichigo seems to be sleeping in. Yuzu decided to wake her brother since Ichigo seemed to be tired from the night before. However, as Yuzu opened the door and looked inside, Ichigo seemed to be sleeping with another person around his size, and upon closer inspection made everything clear, there was another body sleeping beside Ichigo, and a woman at that. The surprise and shock made Yuzu release a cry of shock.

Karin came running in as well to see what the commotion was about, and seeing her brother with another woman, she herself also seem to be in shock but not screaming like Yuzu. Ichigo wakes up in response to the cacophony, and notice a pulling force around his waist. Ichigo surveyed the area around him to discover Nell, in her true form and Gigai holding onto him closely.

_Shit! When did Nell..._ Ichigo thought as Isshin came rushing into the room to ask what was wrong. Karin and Yuzu only pointed at Nell, who was still holding onto Ichigo.

Isshin's eyes widen and grinned at the sight, then jumped towards his son to congratulate him. "ICHIGO, YOU'VE FINALLY GOTTEN A GIRLFRI--" Isshin shouted as Ichigo acted quickly before Isshin finished his sentence.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped up, breaking free of Nell's grasp and kicking Isshin in the face and forcing him back. Quickly Ichigo ran and slammed shut the door to his door.

Ichigo slowly rubbed his head in pain, no matter what he does he always ends up in some sort of bad position, and this time it is going to be the biggest headache to get rid of...

"Ichigo? Is something wrong?" Nell asked.

"Yes, my family is very wrong and so is Urahara's face very soon, com'on Nell!" Ichigo said as he took out the soul candy from Kon's doll and swallowing it, releasing his Shinigami form. Ichigo picked up Nell and jumped out the window to head to Urahara's shop while leaving Kon to deal with his family.

* * *


	5. Hidden

**A/N:** After some more thought on the whole pairing thing, here's another instalment...

**Spoiler:** Up to chapter 315

**A/N (2):** This one is more of a personal reflection on Nell to Ichigo than the actual pairing happening, but it will still suffice.

* * *

**Time-line:** Just right after Ichigo knew of Nell's true form as well as escaping Hueco Mundo, and afterwards Nell being healed as Ichigo goes off to fight Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Hidden**

Ichigo went off to battle to save Inoue again, and Nell is left behind in thought on how Ichigo's devotion to his friends could be so strong, yet so assuring of everything.

_Ichigo... I wonder about how you are able to go through with so many battles without breaking..._

_There seems to be just something that fuels your determination to go on no matter what..._

_Still, even with all this you still seem to have your own troubles..._

_I know from our short time together that you're too stubborn to give up, but..._

_Sometimes Ichigo could use a break. You may think that you may not need it, but you do._

_You can't always take everything by yourself, Ichigo sometimes you have people around you that can help you._

_And I can help you too, Ichigo. Even though I really could not keep my form together, I still helped..._

_I am worried about you Ichigo, especially when you get beaten up too badly. Again, you go off to battle._

_Even after beaten almost to death by Grimmjow and Nnoitra's fraccion, you still go after your friend._

_I want to help, but all I am right now is this small child form and would only be a hindrance to you, Ichigo..._

_Yet, if only you would call me, I would come, even if I can't do much._

_Ichigo, I worry about you... Maybe you don't see this, but I really do. Perhaps I am just jealous of your friends._

_Although that is not something, I could help since you're always trying to save your friends._

_Yet, if you were to take a break... maybe, you could look at me, and see a side of me that really cares for you..._

_You've saved me before, and I am grateful, as well as you defending me even if it would cost your life..._

_Oh Ichigo, if only you were here right now... I would have you, and you would have me..._

_There is nothing that could separate us apart, and you know it in your heart too._

_But I may be too hopeful. I don't know. Your heart may be in place of your friend that you're saving..._

_Or maybe that other shinigami, whichever one... I wonder if you'll notice me too?_

_Only time may tell that, but it may not as long as you're so far away..._

_The truth is, Ichigo... I am fading... No, your friend's technique could not save me..._

_Even now as I take my few last breathes... you're out there fighting..._

_Ichigo... whether you know it or not, I want you to be happy with someone you like..._

_Even if I can't have you, at least be happy... for me._

_I thank you for helping me realise all the important things... Only now... that..._

_No, I can't hold on much longer, Ichigo... I don't even get to tell you how I really fell._

_But... thanks for everything... Ichi... go..._

As Nell's eyelids begin to close in on her consciousness, a hand grabs onto her, bringing a sense of life back into her as she looked towards her backside. There he was, Ichigo holding onto Nell, and seemingly worried. Nell knew that she must have looked terrible in her final hours, but whether this really is, her final hour may not be certain. At least she gets to see Ichigo on last time...

Yes, the ending part does not have to be sad depending on the readers' imagination so imagine what is best.

* * *

Now, I really need feedback on this one. First of all, the thoughts are centred around the adult Nell in child Nell's form after that events of Chapter 313 or so, so that's why the deeper thoughts. Of course, the feedback I need is on the format as I have not written in this form for a long time and this is the first time in awhile that I have done it.


	6. Heartless no More

**A/N:** Well, the latest Bleach action in the manga is all right, but none on the awesome IchiNell pairing, so it is becoming harder to provide IchiNell stories through improvising, but here's another try at it!

**Spoiler:** Up to and including chapter 219

* * *

**Time-Line:** A different twist with what happens after chapter 219, sort of like a 'what if' deviation, but more for IchiNell purposes anyway.

* * *

**Heartless no More**

Ichigo struggled to wake up from his unconscious state, it seemed like he had slept for countless ages, but it was normal and expected. After all, Nnoitra had beaten him up pretty badly from before and it was not until Nell showed her true form that Nnoitra released him and eventually brought him to safety. Although the rescue from Nnoitra's brutalising did require Ichigo to go through pain. Nevertheless, Ichigo found that he is able to wake up after a long rest after Nell said she would take care of everything.

_What happened...?_ Ichigo thought as he lifted his head to survey the area around him. The desert area of Las Noches seem to be the same, and not much is different from when he went unconscious except the quieter environment from the battle being over.

"Ichigo? You awake now?" Asked Nell's voice nearby as Ichigo turned to face the transformed Nell.

"Nell... Is everything all right now?" Ichigo asked, remembering the battle mood before he passed out from exhaustion earlier when Nell began to fight Nnoitra.

"Yes, everything is all right now, Ichigo. Just rest for awhile, you did all you can to protect me, you deserve the rest..." Nell informed as Ichigo relaxed a little, but still a little curious at what happened.

"So what happened to him anyway?" Ichigo asked as Nell just simply pointed to the direction where Nnoitra is. Looking over, Ichigo saw the completely ruined body of Nnoitra, most likely dead. "I see... So anyway, how did you suddenly change form anyway?"

"I don't know myself exactly. But I think when you protected me despite what Nnoitra said... and don't worry, me being an Espada is the past. After what he did in the past... which I can't remember so clearly anymore... I am glad that you woke up though, it looked like you might have died, Ichigo!" Nell explained as she pulled Ichigo closer to herself.

For a while, Ichigo just relaxed, even though he knew that he and his friends are not out of danger yet, but still he knew Nell is right saying that he is exhausted and beaten up badly. Although Ichigo also knew, that Inoue would be able to fix him up.

_Wait, where is Inoue? If she were here, she would be able to heal me... so where did she go?_ Ichigo thought over in his mind.

"Hey Nell, where did Inoue go? Wasn't she here with us when he showed up?" Ichigo asked as he opens his eyes.

Nell thought about the topic for a little bit, as it would be difficult for Ichigo to accept, but indeed this would have to come eventually.

"Mmm, an Espada come and took her away shortly after Nnoitra was beaten. I could barely even see what happened..." Nell explained.

"Oh I see..." Ichigo said, taking the information in. Soon after, Ichigo processed the information and realisation hit him: Inoue is in captivity..._ AGAIN!_ Immediately, Ichigo stood up straight, having his determination rising again to save Inoue once more.

Nell frowned at this, Ichigo had to ask about Inoue, and there really is no way to avoid the question since Inoue was here with them. It had been comforting to know that Ichigo was safe and that Nell could hold onto the boy for a while, but now that may end... or not, depending on how Ichigo's condition may be.

"We have to save Inoue now then," Ichigo concluded, ready to move again.

"Ichigo... are you really all right to go?" Nell asked from her position.

"Yeah, thanks for your help here, but now I have to..." Ichigo trailed off as he felt dizziness creeping on him, and some wounds reopening from his rush. "Ugh..." Ichigo breathed out as he began to fall forward.

Nell jumped up quickly and caught Ichigo, holing the boy close. "Ichigo... you are not OK to go like this. Please, just rest right now... I am sure she's fine..." Nell said as she set down again wit Ichigo in her arms.

"Sorry to worry you, I just don't want to keep everybody waiting..." Ichigo admitted, not being one to give up easily.

"Ichigo... just make sure you stay alive..." Nell began.

"Huh? Why do you say that...?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the first person I've met that has protected me, even though I am a hollow... Nobody has ever cared for me in anyway. Not since Nnoitra threw me out of Las Noches, it was so lonely most of the time... I was glad when I met you, but to see you almost die... made me sad... sad enough to remember how I was unable to protect anyone or anything that mattered to me... so please... don't leave me, Ichigo!" Nell explained, as a slight tear seem to form in one eye that Ichigo saw.

Having come to understand Nell, Ichigo relaxed and let go. Simply giving up his original intentions. True that they were important to him, but perhaps now would not be the best time to pursue his goals. After all, there is no purpose in having his goals if he was to die before that. Not to mention that here is Nell, who cares for him as much as Inoue to his surprise.

"Sorry... Nell..." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes once more, taking a rest while still in Nell's arms.

Nell pulled Ichigo closer, while it may seem that she is hogging Ichigo to herself and possibly endangering his friends, Nell is not doing it on purpose. She knows very well that Ichigo will at least need to have his wounds closed up before attempting anything else in this situation.

As Nell held Ichigo close, she could not help but enjoy the warm and fuzzy feeling that seem to be indescribable to her. Perhaps it was because she lost the ability to feel any real emotions since hollows did lose their heart at one point. However, whatever the case Nell did not care, even if the emotions were just fake emotions radiating from Ichigo, she was grateful for having met the boy.

Leaning down to the level of Ichigo's face, she planted her lips on his cheek, releasing a warmer feeling.

* * *

Shorter than I expected, but I still liked how it came out, even though it has been a long time since the last instalment.


	7. Alive Again With a Cost

**Time-Line: **Some time after the Nnoitora fight, in the midst of the next fight, see spoiler warning.

**Spoiler:** Up to chapter 350 to avoid major spoilers.

* * *

**Alive Again... With a Cost.**

The gruesome scene continues to spawn the endless depression, fear, hate, and hopelessness. There is absolutely no way that it could happen. But it did. As much as everybody wants to deny the truth, they cannot. Ichigo is dead. No one ever imagine something like this, it seems to be impossible. For most, it is impossible. However, the reality would tell them otherwise. Ichigo is dead. He was alive, but no more. No human has known to live after having their hearts blasted away, and Ichigo is no exception. Ichigo is dead.

Inoue Orihime's screams continue to fill the air while Uryuu Ishida attempts his futile battle against the Espada that just killed their beloved friend. Hopelessness continues to well up in the hearts of those still alive. For sure, Inoue and Uryuu are the only ones to witness the gruesome death of their friend and feel the full impact of the pain. For sure, everybody else that came to Hueco Mundo would also feel some sort of remorse once they learn of Ichigo's tragic death.

The bloody surface of the roof of Las Noches continues to fill with both disgust and pain as time moves on. In addition to this, there is also physical pain as Ulquiorra effortlessly amputates Uryuu's arm and blast the Quincy away. Everything seems meaningless now, as everyone depends on Ichigo, but now he is dead. There is very little chance that anybody else would win against the Espada on warpath, and nothing seems to matter anymore.

Down below the roof of the dome, Ichigo's spiritual pressure disappearing alerts everybody of Ichigo's death.

_No! This is..._ Chad thought, as he looked up to Ichigo's location. _Ichigo... we've fought alongside since our early days, you remember our promise don't you? Yet, why are you..._

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru said, as the apparent disappearance of Ichigo's spirit power alerted even Kenpachi.

"What the hell! Ichigo better not die like this pathetically, I'll rip him to shreds..." Kenpachi said as he knew that Ichigo would not be the one to die easily.

_Impossible! Ichigo's been... _Rukia thought, looking up at the location where Ichigo died.

"Don't look away, it seems that Ulquiorra has just killed one of your precious friends, it won't be long before he takes care of the rest of you... See, you are nothing more than mere birds..." Rudobon stated as he spawned more of his minions against Rukia.

While everybody else seems to be uncertain if Ichigo is dead for good, Nell, the ex-Espada wakes up from her state of unconsciousness at the tragic disappearance of Ichigo's spirit power. Panic settles in as Nell attempts to do something... only that there is nothing for her to do.

"Itsygo..." Nell muttered, for her, she recognised this disappearance of spirit power before, except this time Ichigo was dead for good.

Tears begin falling from Nell's face; she has trusted Ichigo as well with his victory. However, everything seems to be an illusion now, as Ichigo is no longer alive. The tears continue falling, and sadness begins to consume Nell, the despair being too much to bear.

_No, no, no... Ichigo, Ichigo!! Please don't die!_ Nell screamed in her thoughts as the pain and hopelessness continued to eat her away.

Even more tragic is that the area around Nell is completely void of life. After Stark took Orihime away, Nell was left alone since there would no harm around the area. However, the loneliness is now Nell's undoing. No matter how much she would cry, nobody is around to hear her desperate cries. Nobody.

"Itsygooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Nell shouted one last time before having expended all her energy in anguish and sorrow, only in vain as nobody heard a thing she said.

The slight breezes of wind in the empty environment of Hueco Mundo is the only sound that speaks to Nell as she continues to die emotionally in her despair.

Falling down again, Nell's tears continue to fall, though Ichigo is away, some of the similarities she has with Ichigo as hollows did allow her to know Ichigo's situation more so than anybody else in Hueco Mundo. Despite their short time together, both of them have grown fond of each other and Nell even started to develop a liking to the boy. However, all of that is now meaningless, as Ichigo is dead.

_If I could help Ichigo..._ Nell thought, and although she is in her child form, she now remembers everything with clarity thanks to Orihime's time-reversal technique. _Ichigo... If only I had awakened sooner... then I will definitely would have helped you..._

As Nell drifts off into unconsciousness, something unnatural takes place. A light begins to shine down at Nell's body, and slowly she feels that her consciousness is travelling all by itself, right to where Ichigo has fallen.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's soul is inside an area of complete darkness. Ichigo slowly open his eyes, but to see nothing but pure darkness.

_Where... am I?_ Ichigo wondered in this strange world, but got no answer.

Looking around, the only thing Ichigo can see is the endless darkness that has neither beginning nor end. He knows that he should be dead, yet he still exists in a sort of a weird way. Even though Ichigo can feel that his bodily senses are dead and unresponsive to the environment.

_Damn it! What is going on!? Am I really dead? Then what's this... Wait, I can see something..._ Ichigo looked on as he saw the scene of Inoue's sorrowful face over his own dead body. _What the hell!? This is... What's happening? Inoue, I must..._

"Ichigo..." A voice echoed behind Ichigo as he turned around, seeing Nel in her restored form.

"Nel...?"

"Are you really dead?"

"I think so, since I can't do anything in here..."

"I see, so you really are..." Nel concluded as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Nel! Wait, what's this then, why are you here?"

"I'm only here in consciousness, because I tried calling to you, but you're really dead."

"Nel..."

"But the fact that you're still here means that you can still live. Now come over here, I can merge our consciousness into one with my existence to allow you to live."

"What? You can do such a thing?"

"Although it will allow you to live, I won't be able to survive, but it's the only way..."

"But that's too..."

"Much? I trust you Ichigo, you're the only one that has shown me your kindness, and I think that it would be right for you to live since I know you can defeat Aizen. That is my wish to you." Nel finished as she pulled Ichigo into an embrace.

At once, Ichigo could feel the entire environment around him return to normal as he could breathe the breath of life again while the light explosion around him and Nel continue. In addition, Ichigo could also feel his bodily senses returning to him.

"But... why are you doing this, Nel?" Ichigo asked.

Nel put one hand on Ichigo's cheek and smiled as she formed a response. "I know it is a little early to say this given our time together, but Ichigo... I think... no, I... love... you..." As Nel finished her response, she began to fade.

"Nel? What was that? Hey, Nel!" Ichigo called, unable to hear what Nel was saying. "Nel!" Ichigo yelled out one more time before Nel completely disappeared while leaving only her mask behind.

"Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he caught Nel's mask, the only remnant of her.

Soon, the mask begins to melt into a familiar black mass, similar to the force of a Getsuga Tenshou. Looking at the transformation, Ichigo did not know what would happen next, but he would soon find out as the black mass rises up and covers his face, forming a new mask.

"Help me, Kurosaki!!!!" Inoue screamed over Ichigo's dead body... Though the body strangely started to breathe again.

_She's calling me... She's calling me... I can hear her. Stand Up. Stand up. I... I... I will protect her._ Ichigo stated as he regained his consciousness and his body.

Something feels different though. Even though Ichigo is aware of the few hollow appearances that he has on his body, he did not have full control of his body. Instead, it seems to have a mind of its own, and is also bloodthirsty for Ulquiorra.

_That's right... Nel... she sacrificed herself just so I could live... I was protected again, from death this time... Damn it! I won't let this go to waste, I will mutilate this bastard for everything that he's done..._ Ichigo thought as he let his new hollow form move automatically against Ulquiorra.

* * *

Well, it is a little bit on the sad side, but this is one theory you can go with for the events of chapter 350. At least it also gives a new change of theme compared to all the past one-shots.


End file.
